Technical Field
The present invention relates to an expansion nozzle mechanism, with a high aperture ratio, which is small in size and light in weight, and which is retracted when the high expansion nozzle is not used and is extended to a regular position when used, for a rocket engine with a high operational efficiency at high altitudes at which the ambient pressure is low, or aerospace.